


Rooftop Dining

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: The date!





	Rooftop Dining

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

Steve was nervous. Natasha kept saying it was a date, but how did a person date Tony Stark? Back in his day (oh god, seventy years ago!), a guy took his girl dancing. Wouldn’t the newspapers love it if he and Stark went dancing? Could Stark dance? Could he? 

He changed shirts three times before Tony knocked on his door. He’d finally settled on jeans and a blue plaid shirt. He blushed at the look Tony gave him. 

“Got any ideas?” Stark asked him. 

“You asked, you choose.” 

Stark already had, actually.

He beckoned Steve to follow. He led Steve to the very top of Stark Tower. There he had a table and chairs. Also there was a huge TV screen and a sofa. He pulled out a chair for Steve and then sat himself. 

A waiter appeared with a soup, a fresh corn chowder. Then came salad, salmon with asparagus and ice cream for dessert. Steve ate with gusto, not saying much, just enjoying the delicious food. 

After their dessert, they moved to the sofa. Popcorn and sodas were served and they settled down to watch _The Wizard of Oz_.

Steve was delighted. Tony had chosen a movie just for him. Steve slipped an arm over the back of the sofa and casually let it fall on Tony’s shoulders. He felt Stark stiffen for a second, then Tony scooted a little closer and settled against Steve. 

“Tony, I want to ask you something.” 

“You want me to work on your suit? I can make it better, stronger and lighter, maybe add some weaponry sort of like Natasha’s Widow Bites. Same color? New color?”

Tony was about to say something else when Steve leaned close and kissed his lips. 

“That works, too,” was the only thing Tony said in response.


End file.
